openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifi
Fifi is the main antagonist of Open Season 2 and one of the supporting protagonists of the franchise. He is the former leader and boss of the pets and one of Boog's best friends. Biography Beginnings When he was playing with his owner in their backyard one day, a ball rolled into some hedges and he ran in to get it. He started playing with it, when he suddenly noticed all of the wildlife around him. Having possibly not having any contact with wildlife before, he was terrified, and backed away from them. He ended up backing into an insect zapper, shocking the tip of his tail. This memory has traumatized him and caused him to have a hatred towards wild animals, although this hatred was toned down in the third movie. In Open Season 2 Coming soon! In Open Season 3 Having been "fixed" before the events of the 3rd film, he had a much calmer atmosphere throughout the movie. He is first seen hitting a TV set that didn't work in frustration before sitting down and fumbling with BaoDing balls. When the TV set starts to work again, an advertisement for the circus comes on, and the pets, thinking Boog had been kidnapped and is going to be killed by the circus, decide to go rescue him. The pets then climb onto Fifi's back in order to escape out of the RV. They are next scene next to a highway where Roger pushes them off and they land on a car containing party supplies, where Fifi drops his BaoDing balls before they drive off. They end up at the convenience store where they find a poster of the circus but end up getting caught by the store owner and the driver of the party supplies car. They are brought back to the RV, where Fifi throws up when Roger coughs up a poster of the circus. They realize the circus is close to them, and decide to drive there, where they find Elliot and others who are also searching for Boog. Fifi ends up in a circus act, juggling balls with two pugs. In an act with Roger, his bow catches fire and a dog from the circus puts out the fire by peeing on him (which isn't shown). He is last seen either sleeping or relaxing in the car during the final song number. Personality In Open Season 2, Fifi is a mean, selfish, cold, short-tempered, greedy, arrogant, rebellious, paranoid, nihilistic, xenophobic, wild animal-hating lunatic. After getting burned on the forehead, he begins to lose most of his sanity and becomes more vengeful and spiteful. Throughout the movie he was intending on killing the forest animals in order to try and save Mr. Weenie but ended up losing all of his fur. The fur grew back by the events of the third movie however Since Open Season 3, as time went on, Fifi became increasingly sane and calm with a nice demeanor, redeeming himself. It was heavily implied that he was fixed sometime after the events of the second movie and before the events of the third movie, although it would have been more recent to the third movie as he states he still had stitches. Appearance Fifi is a white toy poodle. He has blue eyes. His collar color is not shown, but what appears to be his tag can be shown peeking out of his fur. He's most often shown in the movies as well as merchandising with a full set of fur, however in the second movie he slowly was seen with less fur. Quotes * (Interrupting Roberto and Mr. Weenie) FIXED! (To Roberto) It would mean you should stick to the lean proteins, the meats, the poultries. How are you gonna look sitting by the pool? * (Trying to keep calm) Steady, steady, alright everyone, steady. Trivia * In Open Season 3, Fifi was once rumored to be voiced by Jeff Bennett, but this wasn't true. Gallery Fifi rabbit open season 2 pets vs wilds.png Fifi mr weenie open season 2 2008.png ouch2.png|Fifi after getting shocked by the collar in Open Season 2 100164_2.jpg Open season 3 pets.png|Fifi, Mr. Weenie, and the other domestics watching TV and seeing Doug as Boog and thinking the circus is trying to kill him in Open Season 3 Medit.jpg|Fifi meditating in Open Season 3 References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Antagonists